You and Me
by UrameshiYusuke
Summary: It's like it sounds, Hiei. I don't know how else to tell you. I don't care what happens now, the stress is off my chest now. I guess whatever happens is up to you. Just know that the way I am and how I feel will never change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day We Met**

All right. I know I have another story to deal with but this one I thought I would do now that I'm ungrounded and I know what's going on in this one. XD It's the usual YXH thing of course, but this one I think you might like!

UrameshiYusuke

Disclaimer Disclaimer! I have nothing to do with any of the characters mentioned in this anime!

------------------------

_The first day of school; the beginning of too many days that I truly hate. I've always hated school and the teachers in it. All they ever do is call your name and tell you to do pointless stuff like answer questions and come up to the board. They make you do work all the damn time. I'd kill them all if I had the chance. Well, that's what I've always wanted to do but never had the time. Sixth grade was over and seventh grade had just begun. There were so many things that I was already getting in trouble for and I was way beyond ready to just walk out but then; my thoughts on school changed. Well, only because of that day. The day you walked into class as a new student…the day we met._

"Class," Began the seventh grade teacher, Ms. Ueda at the doorway of the classroom. "We have a new student. I would like you all to welcome Mr. Jaganshi Hiei to our class."

As she walked into the class, a short, spiky haired boy walked in behind her. He barely stood at shoulder height to most students in the classroom, but his crimson eyes gave a cold stare that would send chills down anyone's spine. His spiked, black hair seemed to make him look almost a tad bit taller.

"Hello, Hiei." Said the class in unison.

"…"

"Well, Mr. Jaganshi, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Ueda smiled.

"…No."

"That's ok. You'll be sitting in the desk next to Yusuke. Yusuke, would you raise your hand for Hiei, please?"

Half of the class turned their attention to the back row where a student looked out the window to the left of him. His short, black hair was slicked back with a few bangs before his dark brown eyes. They turned to the front of the class to look at the new student, who stared coldly at him. Yusuke didn't even change his bored expression as he looked back out of the window.

"Why?" Yusuke asked in a smart-ass tone. "He can see where I am, it's not like he's stupid."

"Let's not do this today, Yusuke." Ms. Ueda said shortly.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Alright then, Mr. Jaganshi, take your seat so we may begin class." Ms. Ueda said with a smile.

Hiei said nothing and quietly made his way to his desk, glaring at the students who stared at him. Yusuke noticed Hiei's movements from the corner of his eye and looked over to watch him. Hiei scowled at Yusuke as he sat in his seat next to him. Yusuke growled back and turned his attention once more to outside the window.

--------------------------------------------------

"Thank God!" Yusuke said as the school bell rang.

Yusuke pushed against his desk and stood up, stretching. He walked out of the classroom and headed straight for the exit of the school. His walking pace slowly began to speed up to a jog as the front doors came into sight. _'Almost there…'_ Yusuke thought as he reached mere feet from the door.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Called a familiar feminine voice.

'_What timing!_' Yusuke thought as he whipped around to see his 'favorite' nag.

"School's out, what do you want, Keiko?" Yusuke asked with a pout.

"Yusuke, you're missing almost every assignment in every class!" Keiko complained, her brown eyes looking into Yusuke's.

"Tch. Who gives a damn about my grades? I mean, tell me the last time I turned in an assignment in the past four years!" Yusuke said as he looked away from Keiko to the door to his freedom.

"Yusuke, you really need to pass your classes!" Keiko whined.

"I don't care about my classes!" Yusuke said as he began to inch to the front door.

"But your future jobs will." Keiko whined.

"So! Look, Keiko, I'm glad and all that you care about my grades, but if you cared that badly, whydon't you do it for me? Then you don't have to worry about me failing all of my classes." Yusuke said as he walked away.

Keiko let out an aggravated sigh and left Yusuke alone. No point in trying to force it on him. He'll just get pissed off and do something stupid. Not like that's new news but it'd be best to just leave him alone. Yusuke walked out of the double doors and left behind that hell called school. It was time to go home and sleep, just like he did the day before school started. He passed the school gates and was on his way home when he was once again stopped. This time by someone that he could tolerate.

"Urameshi!" called his tall, orange haired friend, Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kuwabara, how's it goin'?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara ran up to him.

"Same old, same old. How about you?" Kuwabara asked as the two began to walk in the directionof Yusuke's home.

"Nothing new. Have you seen the new kid, yet?" Yusuke asked, looking to his peer.

"No, what's he look like?"

"Like he needs some stilts!" Yusuke laughed. "He's so short, I could barely see him when he walked into class today!"

"You serious!" Kuwabara laughed. "He must be a target for other students then!"

"I bet, but he's got a serious attitude. He's got this really cold look in his eyes like if you talked to him, he'd kill you." Yusuke said quietly.

"Really? Maybe he's just all talk."

"I don't know…He just seemed so serious. Like he wanted to kill every person in the room." Yusuke said as he looked to the sunset. "I don't like the way he looks at people."

"Hm…Well this is my stop. Try to lighten up, Urameshi. He's gotta be all talk." Kuwabara said as he turned from the street that he and Yusuke were walking on.

Yusuke nodded and continued walking, deep in thought. '_Maybe it's like Kuwabara said. He's all talk. But the way he looked at me just says that something about him is very different. He looks like he really would kill someone, but something won't let him…_'

"Oh well! If he wants to fight then so be it!" Yusuke laughed out loud to the sky. "I'll kick his ass!"

Yusuke grinned to himself all the way to his house. When he reached the doorway, a stumbling drunk woman fell at him the moment he opened the door and greeted him with a drunken grin.

"Yusuke….Your late!" she slurred, waving her bottle of alcohol around.

"Not that you care." Yusuke said as he slung her arm over his shoulder and led her to the couch in the living room.

"Wha'd you say to me?" she asked as she strayed from Yusuke's shoulder to the couch.

"Nothing." Yusuke said as he walked to the hallway.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned around and faced his mother who looked at him as seriously as a drunk could. Her brown hair was frizzy and sticking out and she had bags under her dirt colored eyes; a sign that she had been up later than usual. She took a deep drink from the bottle of alcohol she had been waving around and took a slight breath.

"Make me some dinner. I gotta leave in about a half hour." She said as she took another drink.

"What! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!" Yusuke asked, enraged.

"Because I'm your mother and I told you to." Atsuko said as she swayed in her seat.

"Do it yourself. I'm not your slave." Yusuke said as he walked into the hallway.

"You live under my roof, so you'll obey as I tell you to." She yelled loudly before taking another drink from her bottle.

"Shove it, _mother_." Yusuke said as he slammed his door shut.

"Yusuke!" his mother called loudly.

Yusuke ignored his mother as she screamed and yelled his name over and over. After some time of silence she made her way over to Yusuke's door and beat on it mercilessly.

"YUSUKE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Atsuko screeched as she pulled on the locked doorknob.

Silence.

"YUSUKE! DO IT NOW!" she yelled angrily.

Still nothing.

Atsuko knelt onto her knees and began sobbing. Large tears glided down her cheeks and onto her yellow button shirt and blue jeans.

"Yusuke…." She wailed.

But no one answered back.

"Yusuke, come out here!" she cried as she laid her head against the door. "Please."

Silence was the only thing that answered her call.

"Yusuke." She choked.

Nothing.

Yusuke lay in his favorite bench in his favorite park. His hands supported his head as a pillow as he stared at the slowly darkening sky. Small stars began appear in the blue-ish orange sky, symbolizing that night was on its way. Yusuke closed his eyes and slowly began to drift to sleep…

Yusuke could see nothing but darkness. Just pitch black, but as if there were people with him; there were voices- arguing voices that could be heard loud and clear.

" _Are you serious?" called a voice._

"_I don't really know." Said another._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I can't really determine what I am."_

"_What will happen if you do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You do! You simply refuse to tell me!"_

"_It's harder than you think!"_

" _I honestly doubt that! We've been through thick and thin together! The least you can do is tell me!"_

"_Despite that knowledge, I just can't tell you. Something bad may happen."_

"_I've known you for five years! Long enough to know when you can and can't do something!"_

"_I can read you like a book, but there are a lot of things you won't tell me so we're even."_

"_I won't tell you because…I worry."_

"_What could you possibly worry about?"_

"_You."_

"_What do you mean? Since when have you ever worried about me?"_

"_Since the time I…"_

"_Since the time you what?"_

"_Since the time I fell in love with you…"_

"…"

"_Really. I seriously thought I was losing my mind to begin with…But I accept that I am the way I am…I've always been worried that you wouldn't though…"_

"…"

"_There. You know."_

"_I've always felt the same way…"_

Yusuke woke under black, crying clouds. His slicked back hair was soaked, rinsing out all of the hair gel in his hair. His bangs now hung low in his face, almost covering his eyes as he sat up. He wiped the rain from his face and looked around.

'_What was all that about? What a weird dream…_' He thought as he stood in his soaked clothes.

Yusuke shivered and sneezed. The weather was cold today. Colder than usual when it rains, autumn must be on it's way. A sigh escaped Yusuke's lips as he walked away from his bench. There was no where interesting to go, nothing interesting to do but go home, get yelled at by his mother and sleep. He ran a rain soaked hand through his hair and walked out of the park with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

In a nearby tree, a small boy who _looked_ about the age of ten crouched on a thick branch and watched Yusuke as he walked out of the park. His spiked black hair was soaked, but remained stubbornly upright, and his bangs clung closely to his forehead and over his crimson eyes. When Yusuke walked past a tree, the young boy appeared on one of the branches in the blink of an eye. Yusuke walked around the city, unsuspecting of his follower's presence as he jumped from tree to tree or building to building. When nothing interesting happened, he grew bored and left Yusuke to walk home alone in the black, lonely streets that were soaked in the tears of the black clouds that watched sadly over Yusuke.

_Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,_

_We will never break our embrace._

_Pale January moon,_

_Hide the morning's glow._

_The gentle dawn of a_

_Night that should not end._

_-------------------------_

There! I have so much planned for this lil story you know! It's a little different if you ask me, but I feel nothing for the last story that I am writing. It sucks! XD ah well. Expect chapter two all too soon of You and Me!

UrameshiYusuke


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to Know You

Thanks for reviewing to my story you guys! TT I'm glad to know that you like it so far. There are a lot of things that I have planned to this story. Once again thanks for the reviews!

UrameshiYusuke

---------------------------

_As a new student at your God forsaken school, I hated everyone, especially you. You always acted like a smart ass to me and threw things at me during class. I really wanted you to disappear off the face of the earth. We argued and fought all the damn time and if it weren't for certain complications at home, I'd dispose of you as soon as I had the chance. Nevertheless, deep down, I actually wanted to know why it was you treated me so rudely. Why was it that out of all the new kids, you picked on me? You were the worst person to be around and I wanted nothing to do with you whatsoever. Yet, I found myself following you from class to class and even after school. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to try...Getting to know you._

Yusuke sat in his usual spot at the top of the school. A sigh of boredom escaped his lips as he lay back, resting his head on his hands. He felt so tired and exhausted from a lack of sleep. Every time for the past month he tried to sleep, he would hear the same two people bickering and fighting about something different. Sometimes it would be about other people and others it would be about each other. It was driving him crazy and he couldn't sleep at night because of it, but one thing he had noticed was that on the days he spoke to Hiei, he had those dreams. The school bells rang a warning that class was about to start and students rushed into the school and to their classrooms. Every student but Yusuke, who remained on the top of the school, lazily drifting into an uncomfortable sleep. He attempted to fight this strong urge, but his body refused. His heavy eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

Nothing. Just black. Silence was everywhere now.

"_What?" _Yusuke thought as nothing happened.

"Yusuke." Said a distant voice.

"_What is it?"_ Yusuke asked lazily.

"Wake up."

"_Why?"_

"Because. School has started."

Yusuke opened his brown eyes and looked into a pair of crimson ones.

"Hey, Hiei." Yusuke yawned.

"We aren't friends. Don't talk like we are." Hiei said shortly.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked as he sat up. "I've known you long enough to call you one."

"No you haven't." Hiei said as he began to walk away.

"Aw, c'mon, Hiei." Yusuke grinned.

"Shut up. We're gonna be late to class."

Yusuke stretched and stood up. "Hey Hiei, why don't you make any friends?"

Hiei turned around and stared at Yusuke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so anti-social, why don't you make a friend for a change?" Yusuke said as he walked over to his peer.

"Are you asking me to be your friend? Are you too much of a pain to make your own?" Hiei said with a rude grin.

"Shut up. It's not like that. I have a friend." Yusuke muttered.

"And you consider that ape man your friend?" Hiei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea. You got a problem with that?" Yusuke asked as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Tch. What do I care? Friends are just a crutch for the weak. I need no such things." Hiei said as he began walking away again.

As if picked up by a gust of wind, Yusuke appeared behind Hiei with his arm around his neck.

"Ha. Everyone needs friends. And if you don't want to ask me, I'll tell you. You and me, we're gonna be the best of friends, alright?" Yusuke laughed.

"Get off of me, Yusuke!" Hiei said as he pushed against his peer to get him away.

"Aww. Is poor wittow Hiei scaowd of a fwend?" Yusuke said in a baby voice as he tried to jokingly kiss him.

Hiei growled and held his fist up to punch Yusuke, but he let go just before Hiei struck. Hiei stared at the crazy fool and oddly resisted the urge to walk away.

"What was the point of that!" Hiei asked, clenching his teeth together.

"It's something called fun, you oddball." Yusuke smiled.

"I know what fun is, you moron. I meant what was the point of acting so stupid?" Hiei asked with a glare.

"Friends do stuff like that." Yusuke shrugged. "That's why it's funny. It's just pointless if you do it alone."

"And if I never wanted to have a friend to do something stupid like that?"

"Tch. Quit being so simple-minded, Hiei. Everyone has a friend. Even if it is one. Like me. I have you and Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled.

"Two. Whoop die do." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're a poet and didn't know it." Yusuke laughed.

"Lemme guess, you don't get it do you?" Yusuke asked, his smile fading.

"Get what?" Hiei asked.

"You're pulling my leg." Yusuke said as he sat down.

"I'm not even touching you, Yusuke." Hiei said as he shook his head and stared at Yusuke like he was stupid.

"..." Now it was Yusuke's turn to stare. "Okay, Hiei. Lemme tell you what sarcasm is."

"What are you, now? My teacher?" Hiei asked as he walked to the door of the roof.

"C'mon. You're gonna need to know what to do in order to fit in with the rest of us." Yusuke smiled.

"I may be new, but I'm not stupid, Yusuke."

"Okay then, tell me how long you've been among humans." Yusuke said with a grin.

"What are you getting at?" Hiei said as he walked back to Yusuke.

"Come, come, sit, sit." Yusuke said as he pulled the crimson-eyed boy to him.

Hiei sat down across from Yusuke and stared at him boredly.

"Tell me what you mean about fitting in with humans." Hiei said flatly.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you, my master or something?" Yusuke laughed.

"Okay, okay, sourpuss. What I meant was. I know that you aren't human. I can tell simply by looking at you. That's why you don't make friends here in the human world; because you're demon. But I'm your friend now. People will just think that you're a delinquent cause you're my friend." Yusuke said as he rested a hand on the demon's shoulder.

Hiei jerked his shoulder from Yusuke's hand and stared.

"Yusuke; what makes you so sure that I am a demon?" Hiei asked smartly.

Yusuke stared at Hiei for a serious moment and then laughed heartily. Hiei simply looked at Yusuke quizzically as he laughed madly.

"What makes you so sure that you're not?" Yusuke laughed, whipping a tear from his eye.

"This is pointless." Hiei said as he stood up and walked away.

"Alright, do what you want to. But when everyone else starts suspecting you not human and the demon hunters show up, you'll wanna come back. Trust me. Everyone who's a demon does." Yusuke said with a shrug.

Hiei ignored him and walked back into the school, Yusuke following after him.

"Why are you following me?" Hiei asked as they descended down a flight of stairs.

"We have the same classes together. So why should I not follow you?" Yusuke asked smartly.

"Hn." was his only response.

The two walked together in silence, the only sound were their footsteps on the tile floor as they made their way to class. Neither looked at each other nor said a word as they made it up to their classroom doorway. They stood before the door for a matter of seconds before Yusuke said something.

"Hiei."

"I love you." Yusuke said as he opened the door of the classroom.

The whole class turned to the opened door to see Yusuke and a toothy grin painted across his face as he walked in, Hiei following behind him looking short tempered and feeling duped. The classroom laughed loudly at the site.

"Now, now class, settle down." said Ms. Ueda. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Jaganshi."

"Yea, yea. You just couldn't get enough of me." Yusuke said as he made his way to his seat.

"Yusuke, enough games. I had to send Mr. Jaganshi here to go and get you. Please come to class when you hear the bell ring." Ms. Ueda said softly.

"Whatever." Yusuke said as he looked out the window.

"Thank you, Mr. Jaganshi. You may take your seat now." Ms. Ueda said as she walked to the black board.

Hiei said nothing and walked directly to his seat without a word. Ms. Ueda began class as soon as Hiei took his seat. Students pointed and whispered to each other about Yusuke and Hiei.

"I bet he beat up poor Hiei-sempai." whispered one girl.

"Yusuke's so mean. Why would be beat up Hiei-sama?" whispered another.

"Ugh. I really don't like that Urameshi kid." said a classmate.

Hiei flashed a gaze to Yusuke only to find him sleeping away. Hiei pouted and rested his chin on his hand boredly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke awoke just as the school bells began to ring. Hiei sat in his desk patiently and waited for Yusuke to leave the room. When Yusuke's green uniform disappeared from sight, Hiei stood and was gone.

"So, Urameshi, what's new with Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as they walked home.

"He's my friend now." Yusuke smiled.

"No way, really?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yusuke.

"Really. He didn't have any, so I made him my friend." Yusuke said with a toothy grin.

"But when he first came here, you said he'd kill you if he had the chance." Kuwabara protested.

"Yea, but that was at the beginning of the school year. What would it kill to talk to him now? I mean, he can barely take the time to punch me, so what would it kill?" Yusuke replied.

"So you mean to say that he can't fight?" Kuwabara questioned as he came to a stop.

"No, he can fight, he just refrains from it for some reason." Yusuke said, stopping too.

"Okay, I think my brain just broke. You're making no sense." Kuwabara said as he held his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"Well then, why don't you try to be his friend too, Kuwabara. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" Yusuke said as he walked away.

"Whatever, man." Kuwabara said as he walked in his own direction. "C'ya later."

"Okay." Yusuke said as he walked home.

Yusuke slowed his walking pace and made a detour away from his path. He began to make his way to his favorite park where he had hung out so many times before. He sat on his bench and waited for a mere moment before speaking.

"So how much longer are you gonna follow me?" Yusuke asked into the empty park.

There was a complete silence as the wind began to blow, as if to respond to Yusuke's call.

"C'mon. I know that you're there." Yusuke said boredly.

The wind blew in a fresh gust and Hiei appeared before him, staring like he always did; with his crimson eyes at a slight glare. Yusuke smiled.

"Man, Hiei. Who would a thought that you were a stalker this whole time." Yusuke chuckled.

"Shut up, Yusuke. I've told you before. We aren't friends, so don't talk to me like we are." Hiei said sharply.

"Hiei, Hiei. I've told you before that I am your friend, weather you like it or not." Yusuke said, ignoring Hiei's tone. "So why were you following me?"

"I-…I-just…You….You live in the same direction as me, that's all." Hiei said as he looked away.

"So from school to the park, huh?" Yusuke grinned. "Man, you suck at lying."

"I am **not **lying." Hiei said, looking at Hiei with his cold little glare.

"Sure. I believe you." Yusuke said as he threw his hands behind his head and gave a slight chuckle.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"So Hiei. What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm telling you; I'm not a demon!" Hiei said aggravatedly.

"You can drop the lies. You've been following me since the day we met. And trust me. You're a lousy stalker." Yusuke said as he laid down on the bench.

"Whatever." Hiei said as he rolled his crimson eyes.

"So why are you here?" Yusuke said, changing the subject.

"No reason." Hiei said.

"Huh. So, _friend_,what's new?" Yusuke asked with a yawn.

"…"

"Okay, okay. So, Hiei, what are you going to do now?" Yusuke asked sleepily.

"…"

"Okay, then. Ignore me." Yusuke said as he began to drift to sleep.

Silence took over the park as the sun slowly set. Hiei stared at Yusuke as he drifted to sleep. Hiei glared at Yusuke and took a single step forward.

"Yusuke?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Hm?" Yusuke replied, feeling sleep take over.

"I…want to…hang out with you…tomorrow." Hiei said shyly.

Yusuke's eyes shot open and stared into the orange colored sky. '_Did he just ask to hang out? Hiei? The demon?_" Yusuke asked himself in thought as he sat up and looked at Hiei.

"Where at?" Yusuke asked as he yawned again.

"Here. At the park. After school." Hiei said.

"After school, huh? Why not during? You don't need to learn what they teach you anyway." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Which period?" Hiei asked, interested.

"How about after school starts? I like to sleep during that period anyway."

"After first period, huh?" Hiei's lips twitched into a small smile.

"A-are you smiling?" Yusuke said with a toothy grin.

"No!" Hiei said his smile disappearing.

"Aw, Hiei, what a kill-joy." Yusuke chuckled.

"Shut up, Yusuke." Hiei said.

"Alright, Hiei. Tomorrow after first hour." Yusuke said as he lay back down onto the bench.

"Hn." Was his only response as he turned and was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked past the school as the first bell rang. Today was going to be a good day. After all, Yusuke was going to hang out with the first friend he had made since Kuwabara. He walked the streets of the city as he made his way to the park. He wondered if Hiei was there at all or just doing…whatever Hiei did until it was time. A small red ball that bumped into his foot interrupted Yusuke's thoughts. He looked down to see a small boy running up to him. Yusuke took hold of the ball and looked at the small child.

"Can I please have my ball?" he asked cutely.

"You shouldn't play around near traffic, okay, kid?" Yusuke said as he knelt down to the boy's height.

The child looked at Yusuke as clueless as a child could. Yusuke stared for mere seconds before he put the ball in front of his own face for a moment and made a funny look, bringing down the ball for the child to see. He repeated this three or four more times with different faces for the kid. After making his final face and waiting for a moment, the child burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're funny!" the little boy laughed as Yusuke handed him his ball.

Yusuke stood upright and watched the boy run off with his ball and begin to play with it again.

"Stupid kid. I just told him not to play around here and yet there he is." Yusuke said as he watched the boy throw the ball against the ground.

The ball ricocheted off the ground and directly into the street with the little boy tailing after it. Yusuke's eyes widened as a car came speeding down the street.

"Look out!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed the child from the path of the car.

Everything went black.

'_Hiei…I'm…sorry…_'

----------------------------

And thus, this chapter comes to a close. Yes, yes, I know it kinda sounds familiar. Like the first episodes with my own modifications? It is. I never would have thought of it if it weren't for my favorite author Rujutoshi's idea. I figured it wouldn't kill for it to somewhat intertwine with the original story, ya know? Add a twist. Well enough babbling from me. Just expect chapter three of You and Me, soon!

UrameshiYusuke

Chapter 3 title: Disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Disappeared**

((The Valentines Special Chapter))

Thank you all ever so much for your reviews! I'm really glad that you all liked it and I can see that it is on its way to something new! I do think that the storyline is really getting somewhere and again thanks a bunch for your reviews! UrameshiYusuke Reviewers: Rujutoshi, Ele-chan, kit-kit, Jessica, Abi, doragon, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, invader vek/the water girl, HieiJaganshi11, andthornhigh09 Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Death was something else for me. I died unexpectedly and had come back unexpectedly. But when I had come back, I had found you like you were waiting for me to come back. I was happy to know that you were still there for me and that you weren't mad. But when I asked you how you dealt with my death, you said you didn't know that I was dead. You just thought that I had…Disappeared_.

Yusuke and Hiei walked together through the crowded streets, saying nothing to each other. Yusuke, wearing a long pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket that went just below his hips, sighed slightly to see his breath in a small, white cloud. Hiei, who walked beside him, was wearing a black cloak. Beneath his cloak was a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of matching black pants, held up by four white belts. This was his regular outfit when school was out. They passed by small little shopkeepers who were attempting to sell things to every person that passed. Yusuke ignored them while Hiei gave threatening looks.

"Why must you be so mean to them?" Yusuke asked with a laugh.

"Because they try to sell me useless things that I don't need or have to money for." Hiei said coldly.

"But it's Valentines time. It's their time to sell stuff to you for gifts." Yusuke said. "Valentines?" Hiei asked bewildered.

"It's the time of year when everyone buys presents for the people that they most care about." Yusuke explained.

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know." Yusuke smiled.

"So why give presents to other people?" Hiei asked as he arched a brow.

"I dunno. I guess to show how much you truly care" Yusuke shrugged.

"How pointless." Hiei said.

"I guess." Yusuke chuckled as they walked on.

The two boys walked on for some time, looking at the merchandise in little stores and shops along the crowded block. After they had walked further along the block, Yusuke walked into one of the stores nearby, Hiei following at a slight distance. As Hiei stepped into the store, something immediately caught his eye. In a glass case, a long, slender katana lay beside its sleek sheath. The hilt of the sword was shiny and silver with a crimson jewel embedded in the end of the handle. Hiei stood before the katana with a dumbstruck look on his face. This sword was beautiful. Yusuke watched from near the register counter with a large grin on his face. He looked to the cashier.

"That one." He said as he slid the cashier the bill.

The cashier nodded and came from behind the counter, making his way to the sword where Hiei stood. He unlocked the glass case and took the sword and placed it into the sheath. Hiei watched as the man took the sword and returned to his spot behind the register, taking the bill that Yusuke slapped onto the counter. He put the sword into an ugly brown wrapping and handed it to Yusuke, who made his way out of the store.

"What did you get that for?" Hiei asked as he kept a steady eye on the packaged sword.

"Not what, who." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Who for?" Hiei asked, feeling stupid for being so anxious.

"You." Yusuke said as he turned around and held it out for Hiei.

Hiei stared at Yusuke as he held it out for him.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to show you how much I care." Yusuke smiled.

"…Then I suspect that you want me to give you something in return?" Hiei asked as he gave a cold look to Yusuke.

"Yes." Yusuke said. "Give me your friendship and I'll be happy with that."

Hiei stretched out his hand and took the sword, hesitating before taking it fully into both hands. Yusuke chuckled and leaned forward to Hiei.

"Happy Valentines." He whispered.

"…I still don't understand why this is so important." Hiei said as he looked away.

"Just say thank you." Yusuke grinned.

"…Thank…You…" Hiei said in a near whisper.

"You're welcome." Yusuke smiled.

"So…What now? What do I do with it? Keep it to look at or can I use it?" Hiei asked as he ripped off the brown wrapping.

"It's yours, you do what you want with it." Yusuke shrugged. Hiei slid the sword behind one of his belts where it went unseen due to his cloak.

Yusuke grinned and nodded.

"Nice." Yusuke said as he turned for the direction of the park "Let's go to the park."

No sooner had the reached the park did a familiar voice call out to Yusuke. Before Yusuke could even look in the direction, Hiei was gone. Yusuke sighed, bracing himself for the nagging coming his way.

"Yusuke, it's Valentines day."

"I know. But just cause it's Valentines day, doesn't mean that I have to spend it with you."

"But Yusuke-.."

"Here." Yusuke said as he tossed her a small red box.

"But Yusuke, you get me the same box every year." Keiko whined.

"You get me nothing every year." Yusuke challenged.

Keiko sat silent for moments before she spoke up again.

"Yusuke..I..." Keiko began.

"Yea?" Yusuke asked as he looked over at her.

"I...Nothing. Nevermind." Keiko said as she shook her head and turned to leave.  
"Okay." Yusuke said as he watched her leave.

"Thanks." Keiko called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"No problem." Yusuke said as he watched her leave.

-----------------------------------------------

Yusuke opened the door to an empty apartment once again. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he closed the door and walked into his livingroom. He plopped onto his couch and flipped through channels on his T.V. boredly. Nothing at all was good enough to watch; a few reruns from survivor and some soap opera in a foreign language that he didn't even know exist. Yusuke stood and left his livingroom to take a shower.

After his shower, Yusuke left the bathroom and walked into his room, feeling refreshed. He threw on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of jeans, making his way into his livingroom once more. He began to flip through channels once again until he heard a soft tapping on his livingroom window. Yusuke looked to see Hiei sitting on a nearby branch, tapping on the window with the nail of his index finger. Yusuke wasted no time rushing to the window to let him in. Hiei came in and rested on the windowsill, a soft look loomed in his eyes. Yusuke smiled.

"What's up?"

"...Hn."

"Oh, I see. So you come over and show me no respect? How kind of you." Yusuke chuckled as he walked back over to his couch, sitting on it once again.

Hiei stood from the windowsill and made his way over to Yusuke, standing beside him and staring at the T.V.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei and smiled.

"You know what? I've been thinking." Yusuke said.

"You can think?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, Hiei, but that's not what I'm getting at." Yusuke said. "I've been thinking about how close I was to never being able to come back after my death. If I die again, I don't think I'll be able to come back at all."

Hiei stared at him intently, trying to find out what it was that Yusuke was really getting at. A tight knot had formed in Yusuke's throat. Yusuke swallowed nervously and wiped his sweat-ridden palm onto his jeans. He took a deep breath and looked at the T.V.

"I like you, Hiei...A lot...More than a friend a lot, you know?" Yusuke said nervously.

"I don't understand where you're coming from." Hiei said as he arched an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain." Yusuke said.

"This doesn't help me understand."

Yusuke sighed heavily and stood up, making his way over to Hiei. He stood mere inches from the little fire demon who looked up at him, curiosity strewn in his eyes. Yusuke leaned forward, closed his eyes, and brought his face to Hiei's, pushing their lips gently against each other's. Hiei's eyes widened with shock. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Hiei thought. Hiei was about freak when Yusuke pulled back.

"Does that help you understand any?" Yusuke asked with a satisfied smile.

Hiei said nothing, unsure as to what it was he was feeling. Hiei held a hand over his chest. There was a warm feeling there. One that he had never felt before. He brought his crimson eyes to Yusuke's brown ones. He stepped back and disappeared, leaving Yusuke to stare at his floor. Yusuke felt his heart sink, what was going to happen now? Did he make Hiei hate him?

"Happy Valentines Day." Yusuke said somberly as he closed the window and slunk towards his bedroom to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it. I have completed chapter 3 after so long. Thanks for waiting! I had a really hard time thinking of what to put for this story chapter! I was going to make it a Christmas special, but since Christmas was over, I had to make it a Valentines Day one just because it's only three days away. As you can probably tell, I had a little fun with the text being centered! Anyway!Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten

_You always confuse me with your attitude and your stupid ways._

_You do pointless things like laugh at me and buy me things._

_I hate it when you do that._

_Give me something that I like and want nothing but my friendship in return._

_What kind of fool are you?_

_You hug me, and often you like to press your lips against my cheek._

_What kind of affection is this?_

_Being near you makes me feel...happy._

_But I'm confused._

_Constantly saying that you love me, whatever that means._

_All of these things mean nothing to me._

_But you constantly tell me that you care, I just don't understand._

_I'm so confused...So I'll leave._

_To another world; one where I can gather my thoughts._

_When I tell you this, the look you give pains me to see._

_Your eyes have become glossy and an empty smile comes to your soft lips._

_For the first time in my life, I was sorry._

_I don't mean to hurt your feelings like this, but I'm so lost with my feelings, I must return to the cold world I once called home._

_I'll try to return to you, but I cannot promise it._

_The time I spend away from you feels like eons._

_Days feel like years; weeks like centuries, and eventually, I forget._

_Your stupid antics, your pointless gifts, even your name is like a black void that is no longer apart of my memory._

_To me you are...Forgotten._

Hiei flashed through the Makai forest, his crimson eyes scanning the area with each step. Simply being here in this world almost made him feel secure again. But there was something he was forgetting. Something or someone that he had promised to go back to...Back to where? Where was this...thing that he had promised to go back to..? A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he came to a halt on a thick tree. These thoughts constantly haunted him, making him recall a past that he couldn't remember. Over time, Hiei simply stopped thinking about his troubles and threw away his worries on murdering other demons. Then he got the greatest idea; steal one of King Enma's treasures. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed resources...Allies... It all started with a demon fox.

------------------------------

_Here you are, sitting on my lap, accepting the sweet kisses that I plant onto your tender neck._

_Although you give me no emotion, simply sitting here means enough to me._

_Then you look to me and our lips meet accidentally._

_To me, that was pure bliss; I wanted that moment to last forever._

_But you pulled back and broke my heart._

"_I'm leaving." were the last two words that I could remember._

_I asked, begged, pleaded with my eyes, 'Why? Whatever I did to make you do this, forgive me. Don't leave me, please.'_

_All you said was that you couldn't stay and that you needed to rid yourselfof the confusion that you were swallowed in._

'_Was it because of me?' My eyes asked sorrowfully._

_You're hesitant, but your eyes answer my question._

'_Yes. These feelings that you're constantly conveying to me are confusing me._

_For these reasons, I am leaving.'_

_Suddenly, my heart breaks and I feel no emotion._

_I'm fighting tears; giving you an empty smile._

_Don't ask about me, I'm fine, just do like you said you would and leave._

_Leave me before I pour my heart and soul onto you._

_Please accept my false smile and leave me; but please promise me that you'll try to come back._

_And you do._

_You come back to me after seven whole months._

_But... I can barely remember your name._

_The rest is...Forgotten._

Yusuke sat atop Sarayashiki middle school lazily. His brown eyes almost seemed to glitter in the afternoon sun as they closed and faced the sun. Today seemed too quiet. Almost as if something was missing. His life felt suddenly empty and he had forgotten why. Someone he cared deeply about had left his life but he didn't know who. Suddenly, bright blue hair appeared before him, jolting the new spirit detective from his thoughts.

"Good morning Yusuke!" said the ever enthusiastic Botan.

"Tch." Yusuke grunted.

"Oh, come on, coming to school isn't that bad is it!" She smiled.

"Botan, to me, this is hell on earth! I'd rather be out fighting more demons or something." Yusuke sighed.

"As a matter of fact, that's what I came to see you about." Botan said.

"Oh yea?" Yusuke asked, sitting up.

"Yea. There were three demons who recently broke into the spirit world vault and stole King Enma's treasures. A demon named Goki who eats human souls, a fox demon hiding in a human body named Yokou Kurama, and a fire demon named Hiei." Botan explained.

"_Hi..ei...?" _Yusuke thought as his brow furrowed in thought. _"That name sounds so...familiar..." _

"Your mission is to find and retrieve the three artifacts before the next three days." Botan said.

"Three days!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yea, King Enma will return from his trip in the next three days, so we have to return them or else havoc will be unleashed upon the entire human world." Botan said seriously.

"Err..." Yusuke said nervously as he looked away. _"Alright. I'll get these artifacts...but...what is it that keeps bothering me about that demon named Hiei...?"_ Yusuke thought to himself as he stood.

This mission was not going to be an easy task. It seemed as though Yusuke was restricted for time as he began his search for the three demons who hold King Enma's artifacts...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know the chapter is short, but I have to plan these things out evenly! I have come to realize that it's harder then I thought to make a story off a story already made; especially when I have long since forgotten what happens in the VERY beginning of this story. X.x; argh. Ah well. I will live and whatnot. Thank you all for your reviews and stay with me as the story progresses with surprising twists and turns!

UrameshiYusuke


	5. Chapter 5

You

Finally chapter four of You and Me is here! I've been taking a lot of time to try and see where I left of and how I was going to continue the story. I've actually found the manga from my friend Hiei, so I'm quoting from there. Little bits and pieces, just the parts I can't remember so that way it fits with the beginning of the story. Yea... Okay enough rambling from me, here is chapter four of You and Me; You

---------------

J_ust as things started to settle down, you appear out of nowhere again._

A_ll of this seems like deja vu to me._

G_etting to know you seemed so easy and you and I became friends really fast._

A_fter that fight for the stolen artifacts, you didn't seem bitter after losing._

N_ow, we train and argue all of the time._

S_o much about you seems so familiar and I bet you feel the same._

H_ow come it is I have these strange feelings for you, ones I can't put words to?_

I_ wonder what this really means, our friendship and how we feel like we've met before?_

H_ere we are in the ninth grade, proud of the strength we've obtained since the last time we met._

I _hope that if anything happens to me, you'll be the one who helps me get back on my feet._

E_ver since that fight, I haven't really seen you around._

I_ hope we meet up soon, because all I seem to think about is...You._

Yusuke sat in the park, his favorite spot to be when he's bored or troubled. This time it was a bit of both. Botan had given him and Kuwabara an hour for preparation and then it was time to go to Maze Castle. Yusuke looked at the park clock, it had been nearly five minutes since he was given his time. '_Damn._' Yusuke thought as he rolled on his side and drifted to sleep.

His dream was pitch black and all he could hear were voices. His and another. But the other voice was muffled, as if it was speaking through a sock. He could hear the voices in a casual conversation. He could also hear things from his voice that he himself would have never said. He was so intrigued, he listened hard.

_"You promise? You won't leave me, will you?" _Yusuke heard his voice plead, as if he were desperate to find the answer.

"**_I promise...Why is it you sound...so desperate? What hurt you so badly...that it made you act this way..?_**" The second voice was barely heard by Yusuke, but he could still make some of it out.

_"It...It's hard to explain...It hurts too much..."_

_"**Well try...I want to know what it was...so I can avoid it happening...in the future**."_

_"I...I thought I really loved this one person. I tried my best to give her whatever I could to make her smile...But she betrayed me. She cheated on me and repeatedly slept with some other man...One she said was more capable than I was...She said I was inexperienced...It...It...killed me...Just like that, my whole world crumbled and everything I had once cared for had disappeared..." his voice trailed off as if he were reminiscing the moment right there._

_The other voice gave a slight chuckle._

_"**I have no reason to leave you. There isn't another guy in the whole world who is like you and that's why I like you. You and no one else. That's why it's just you and me...**"_

"Yusuke! Wake up, you lazy bum!! It's time to go!"

Yusuke opened his large, brown eyes to a pair of bright pink ones. Ah, the grim reaper herself, Botan. She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of red Capri's. How non-cliché; it caught Yusuke off guard when he first died. However funny it may seem to Yusuke, Botan finds it about as unappealing as staring at pigs all day. She hates how people assume what the grim reaper is supposed to look like and laugh at her when they find out what death really looks like. And we all know what happens when you assume. Her bright and bouncy blue hair swayed as she knelt over Yusuke, trying to wake him up.

"Hurry! I said an hour, not and hour and a half!" she said as she shook him gently to get him from that dazed look he held. "Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei..." was all Yusuke heard.

'_Hiei?!'_ Yusuke thought as he sat up quickly, immediately clashing heads with Botan. Yusuke fell back and Botan staggered away, holding her head.

"Ow!!! Owie!!" she let out a string of curses as Yusuke sat up and stretched out.

"Wow, Botan, who knew that you had such a colorful vocabulary!" Yusuke laughed.

Yusuke and Botan met Kuwabara at their meeting spot ten minutes later. After everything was said and done, Botan gave one last piece of advice and the two were off, heading into the demon world to save the human world from the Makai insects. Immediately after making it to solid ground, the two were greeted by numerous lackey demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't waste time attacking and destroying the demons. The battle seemed to go on forever and just as the two boys were near exhaustion, they heard a voice call to them.

"Looks like you two could use some help."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around to see Kurama and Hiei standing on a tree branch. Yusuke felt relief at the sight of Hiei, he felt energized and able to destroy the demons without so much as breaking a sweat.

"You don't know what that means to hear you say that." Yusuke said as the two boys jumped from their branch and attacked the demons, helping to diminish the onslaught in a matter of moments.

After the battle, Yusuke looked to Hiei, longing to talk to him like back after that fight, but he knew that now wasn't the time. They made their way into the castle, entering a long hallway that was barely lit. As they made their way to the end of the hallway, they were stopped by a lowly bat demon with only one eye. It let out an evil chuckle as it pulled a lever. Before Yusuke could realize what was going on, the ceiling was pressed above his head. His party held up their hands to keep the wall up as the lowly demon laughed and explained the rules for survival.

"This is The Wall of Betrayal," it said devilishly. "This wall is no ordinary wall, it zeros in on each of your stats and applies the exact amount of pressure that each of you can tolerate. If one of you even attempts to relax, you'll all die. If one of you strives to escape, the others will be flattened. If none of you attempt the betrayal, you'll exhaust your energy and die together." it cackled.

_"Damn." _Yusuke thought as he scanned the area for a way out. His eye was caught on the lever that the demon had pulled in the beginning. _"We gotta get to that switch somehow."_ He looked around again, searching for something that could get to the switch. He looked over at Hiei.

"Hiei! You're the fastest, run to the switch and pull it!" Yusuke ordered out.

Hiei stared in slight bewilderment and then gave a cocky smile. "What makes you so sure that I'll do as you say? What if I just leave and take the glory all for myself?" he asked with an evil grin.

"He's right, Urameshi!" protested Kuwabara. "He may just betray us!"

Yusuke simply gave a disarming smile and shook his head. "I trust you."

Hiei stared in slight disbelief before Yusuke grew serious. "I'll hold up your part long enough fro you to flip the switch. Now, go!" Yusuke said as he strained his strength.

Hiei stared for a moment and then took off, reaching to the switch in a matter of seconds. He reached for it and then hesitated when the bat demon called to him.

"Don't be so quick to pull that lever. Think about it, Hiei. Being no longer bound by your weak teammates. You'll have a name for yourself here amongst the Four Saint Beasts." It said darkly.

Hiei paused for a moment and then flipped the switch. The second he did, a boulder shot out from the wall above and crushed him right where he stood.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out. He felt his resolve crumble just as the wall retreated into the sky. Just then, Yusuke heard a cry from the bat demon.

"Tell your _masters_ that if they have any last wishes, they'd better make them now." Said a familiar voice.

Yusuke and his teammates crawled from beneath the wall and greeted Hiei.

"Jeez!!" yelled Kuwabara. "I thought you were gonna let us die!"

"Yea, Hiei, you really had us going there!" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just need you incase I run into any more annoyances. Allies are a crutch for the weak." Hiei said shortly as he walked away.

"Don't worry," Kurama said to Yusuke as he walked up. "That's his way of saying 'You're welcome.' I think he's warming up to you."

Yusuke smiled. "That's good." He said as he followed the fire demon.

_There are many secrets_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Waiting to be told_

_I'm here for you_

_With arms open_

_Waiting for you to tell me…_

That is the end of Chapter four of You and Me. OMG its so short…Sorry it's taking so long. I've had these troubles with my own Hiei and it's kinda killed my inspiration for writing. But since its all over, I can get to the good ((and bad)) parts of the story. Just wait until chapter 5 of You and Me – Me comes out!!

UrameshiYusuke


End file.
